Tyres O'Flaherty
Tyres O'Flaherty is a minor character featured in Spaced. Background Tyres is originally from Northern Ireland and has a history of partying and drug use. His raving (and presumed accompanying drug intake) also makes him prone to hair-trigger mood swings. Tyres possesses a very short attention span and is easily distracted. He is a friend of both Tim Bisley and Mike Watt, and he frequently makes deliveries for Tim as well as the Fantasy Bazaar. He suspects Tim and Daisy Steiner are more than "just friends" and always refers to the two of them as such, with air quotes. He considers his life's mission to get other people to rave. Appearances Tyres first appears during "Epiphanies", in which he visits Tim and Daisy at their flat and decides to take them, along with friends and neighbours, clubbing. Once out, he provides the group with ecstasy. The effects of the drug allow Mike Watt to regain his manhood (which was lost after being kicked out of the Rough Ramblers), Brian Topp overcomes his fear of clubs, and Tim and Daisy start to feel better about themselves. Afterwards, Tyres remarks that his work is done, and leaves through a smokey doorway, only to return a few seconds later, coughing. Tyres appears again during "Help", in which he agrees to take Tim's portfolio to Dark Star Comics editor-in-chief Damien Knox. Unfortunately, the portfolio contains a cartoon of Knox saying "I am a massive wanker!" Tim and Mike try desperately to get it back, and Tyres agrees to distract Wallace, the security guard. In the end, Tim is saved by Sophie, who has removed the desired image, as well as one of her. Tim and Mike head back home, but lose Tyres along the way as the beeping of the stop light has prompted him to start dancing. Quotes Dialogues Daisy: Did you want a cup of tea, Tyres? Tyres: Ah, I couldn't eat a thing. My stomach's like a walnut. Daisy: Can't you even have tea? Tyres: No. No, no solids. Daisy: Something orange? Tyres: Uh, water. Daisy: Water? Okay. Trivia *His club name is Wilfred B • Ramble. This may be a reference to Henry Wilfrid Brambell, an Irish film and television actor best known for his role in the British television series Steptoe and Son. *When pretending to apply as a guard, he tells Wallace that his name is Henry Krinkle and he lives on Hopper street. *The sounds of everyday objects, such as a teapot and telephone, often set Tyres to dancing. *Tyres makes an appearance in the 2004 British zombie romantic comedy film Shaun of the Dead. The film, like Spaced, was directed by Edgar Wright and stars Simon Pegg and Nick Frost as Shaun and Ed, respectively. Tyres is seen raving with a number of other similar zombies, and then later he is seen amongst the horde that attacks Shaun and co. at The Winchester pub. Gallery tyres.jpg|Tyres, during one of his mood swings, yelling at Tim. Tyres3.jpg|Tyres sitting in Tim's and Daisy's flat. Gang_before_clubbing.jpg|Tyres and the gang before heading out to the club. Gang_entering_club.jpg|Tyres and the gang entering the club. Tyres,_club_name.jpg|Tyres' club name is displayed while he dances. Tyres,_SotD.jpg|Tyres (bottom right, yellow cap) amongst the horde of zombies in Shaun of the Dead. Category:Characters